


The One With the Brain Munchy Sub Space

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone, ZanderFrae



Series: F. A. N. T. A. S. I. E. S. [4]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BDSM, Bisexual Chandler Bing, Bondage, Branding, Cock Rings, Collars, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Muzzles, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Sawhorse, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Zombie!Joey, domme!monica, sub space, vampire!Monica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanderFrae/pseuds/ZanderFrae
Summary: Chandler enlists Monica's help in giving something he knows Joey needs... and gets a little in return.





	The One With the Brain Munchy Sub Space

Chandler paced in his living room, gesticulating in sharp movements that someone who didn’t know him well might assume were calculated and possibly angry. “Okay, but what if he doesn’t like it? I mean, this is a big step. Stealing a guy’s dick is one thing. Permanently altering his undead body is another. What if this is like… the undead version of  _ grave robbing _ and we’re suggesting--I’m suggesting--that we do it for  ** _fun_ ** by  ** _surprise_ ** ?” He spun on his heel and squinted at Monica. “You’re supposed to be  ** _helping_ ** !”

Monica sighed heavily and looked up from her phone, “Chander, you’re making this more than it has to be, Joey has fun he just puts on airs of being disgruntled over our little . . . games to protect his ego.” She patted the spot next to her on the couch, “Sit down before you fall over, I’m exhausted just watching you pace.”

As though waiting for permission, Chandler collapsed onto the couch almost immediately. “It’s just… I haven’t… we haven’t… since he turned, no scenes. Not him-oriented scenes, anyway. Except for the things with you… where it was still  _ not the same _ .”

Monica reached over after setting her phone aside and stroked Chandler’s hair, her long red-lacquered fingernails digging lightly into his scalp, “Of course it’s different, he’s far easier to . . .  _ use  _ now but it’s still Joey. And this ‘activity’ is something that zombies like doing, they can really feel it and we’re prepared to do the aftercare. Honestly with how much you have prepared, I’m starting to think you’re spoiling him.”

Chandler keened lowly in a human approximation of a purr. “Of course I’m spoiling him. I can’t  ** _not_ ** spoil my partners. You’d never stick around my awkwardness if I didn’t!”

Monica frowned and stopped petting Chandler, “Well, that’s not true at all but I think you already know that. Now, Joey should be home any minute so why don’t we go over what we’ve got here so we can get things going quickly?” She leaned over and rubbed her nose along Chandler’s neck, “And stop fretting, baby boy, it’s going to be fine.”

The door burst open and Joey stormed in and hurried to the bathroom, “Fucking . . . where . . . ah.” He came back out with an aspirin in his hand then he stopped and looked at Monica and Chandler, “Uh, oh hey I didn’t know you’d be here, Monica, should I go for a walk?”

Chandler took a deep breath, mentally steeling himself until he was able to stand and plant a grin on his face. “No, Jojo. We actually, ah, prepared a surprise for you. You’ve been so great lately, and… I’ve been getting so much from you that I thought maybe it was time I topped you properly again?”

Joey blinked, still holding the pill in hand then slowly put it in his mouth and chewed it slowly, “Oh? Oh! Uh, okay and Monica is playing too or . . . ?”

“If you’re not opposed, we do have a bit of a scene set up that would cater more to your . . . well to you.” Monica smiled and stood up, tilting her head to the side.

“ . . . I’m not opposed.” Joey said, tilting his head back and licking his lips.

A bit of tension that Chandler barely acknowledged loosened, his grin relaxing into a more natural slant. “So you know how  ** _before_ ** you really liked pain?”

Joey sighed, nodding sadly, “Yeah . . . that was fun but like . . . I can’t really feel anything unless you like, cut something off or whatever. It really sucks actually.”

“Right well we have something that we think you’d like but . . . it might be a bit more  _ permanent _ .” Monica moved fluidly forward and stood by Chandler.

“ . . . permanent?” Joey looked around nervously and leaned back.

“Not permanent like…  ** _limb removal _ ** for more than 18 hours or anything. Like… a zombie tattoo… sort of?” Chandler squinted and shook his head. “I did some researching, Jojo. And I asked Monica to help, ‘cause… well, she’s better at this.”

“Okay, hang on,  _ wait,  _ better at  _ what  _ exactly?” Joey said a little loudly and took a step back.

“Branding, Joey, I’m better at branding.” Monica said quickly, moving to put a hand on the zombie’s arm, “For zombies, it’s like a temporary tattoo, a shot of stem cells and in a day or two it goes away. And, added bonus, it’s a very  _ very  _ deep pain so you can really feel it.”

He blinked then his head lolled back and he snorted, “Oh my god, is  _ that  _ all? Jesus why didn’t you just  _ say  _ so? That’d be alright I think just . . . nowhere it can be seen and nothing embarrassing, I do still gotta work.”

The knot between Chandler’s shoulders finally unraveled and he lumbered toward Joey, almost drunkenly pulling him into a hug. “I wasn’t sure if you still  ** _wanted_ ** the pain… y’know… after. You used to ask. And I didn’t know  ** _how_ ** to ask.”

Joey grunted then sighed and put his head on Chandler’s shoulder, “Well . . . I dunno, being dead kinda . . . the whole ‘dying’ part was kinda rough, it hurt a lot and I guess I was worried I wouldn’t really like it anymore, but it’s been long enough. I think I want to try again.”

Monica smiled, patting him on the shoulder, “Well, we have everything set up in the bedroom if you guys are ready now.”

Chandler pulled Joey in for a deep, searching kiss. Finding no hesitation, no reluctance, he pulled back and beamed. “Yeah, I think we are. Same old rules, Jojo?”

“Safeword is ‘I’m hungry’,” Joey murmured then allowed Monica and Chandler to take his hands and lead him to the bedroom, “So, you gonna go get changed?”

Monica nodded, “I’ll be right back.” she ducked out of the room leaving Chandler and Joey.

Chandler fingered some of the brands they’d chosen for this scene, mulling over what to ask and what to  _ say _ . “Monica’s mostly here because I’m scared of messing this up. It’s… it’s bigger than what we used to do. But… she’s also here because she cares about  ** _you_ ** too. But you get to decide if she’s allowed to touch or only guide me.”

Joey pulled his sweatshirt over his head, “I figured as much, you know I’m not against her being around. I do actually like her and what she can do, I just like it better when you’re here too.” He sat on the bed and looked up at Chandler, “You’re not going to mess it up, it’s fine.” He picked up a brand that was meant for drawing on skin, “I’m curious though, was it you or her that came up with this? Not the branding, but the pain thing.”

Chandler blushed and picked up a heart-shaped brand, pretending to inspect it. “I brought it up to her in the middle of a scene. She… wasn’t exactly happy with the interruption but said she  _ would _ be happy to talk about it after.” The human let out a nervous chuckle. “I didn’t know what kind of pain you’d even be able to  ** _feel_ ** aside from chopping off bits like we’ve been doing.”

Joey blinked, “I would  _ love  _ to know what you were doing that sprung the idea of causing me pain but another time maybe.” He chose another brand that said ‘slut’ on the end, eyebrow cocked, “ . . . to be honest, I have no idea what I can feel, I’ve been too . . . well . . . I haven’t tried. Trust me, the first time we accidentally popped my prick off, I almost died again.”

He would have continued but Monica came back in, she was dressed in a black corset and tight leather pants sans anything where her pussy was with a crop in hand, she blinked, “Okay so why are we still wearing clothing and why is no one’s collars on? That won’t  _ do. _ ” 

“I needed to explain why you’re here and that this  _ was _ my idea,” Chandler explained, already stripping quickly. “Plus… you know I love when you collar me, Mommy.”

Monica smiled, watching as a now-naked Chandler got on his knees in front of her and she tilted his head up with the crop, “You’re such a good boy for Mommy, Chandler.” She moved to the dresser where Chandler’s collar--a triple-strand chainmaille piece with dual o-rings that left plenty of flexibility and availability for his Mommy’s fangs--rested. Monica slipped it on and locked it in place with a small silver padlock, slipping the key on a chain around her neck. She looked at Joey who had been watching while removing his own clothes, “Do you want to put your own on or should I do it?”

“You can do it.” Joey shrugged then he looked at Chandler, “Unless  _ baby boy  _ wants to do it himself?”

Chandler thought for a moment before nodding and looking to Monica for permission to stand. A slight nod, barely more of an incline really, was all he needed to retrieve the collar he’d bought and presented to Joey  ** _ages_ ** ago. It was a broad, leather number with decorative inlays, a thick gold ring on the front and a strand of thick chain on either side meant to attach clips to it for a matching muzzle. Chandler unclasped the back and brought it ‘round the zombie’s neck in an almost breathless display of ceremony. He nuzzled Joey’s nape for a moment before closing and locking the latch. “Do you want me to hold the key or give it to Mon with mine?”

“You can give it to Monica.” Joey shrugged nonchalantly but the evidence for how exciting this was to him was . . . pretty obvious.

Monica held her hand out for the key, “Well, now that we’re all so comfortable and excited, why don’t we get started?” She slipped the key on the chain and went over to a small box in the corner that she slipped the brands in, “We can start playing while those warm up.”

Joey looked about, “So . . . am I gonna be tied up or-”

“Yes, Chandler, be Mommy’s little helper and get Joseph settled properly.” Monica pointed to a sawhorse-looking contraption that had a head rest on one end with a short length of chain dangling from it and cuffs at the base of each ‘foot’. There was also a strap in the middle and on the dresser were a few add-ons she’d brought just in case, “Take him for a pony ride.”

Chandler hopped to obey, his cock slapping against his belly eagerly as he guided and locked Joey into place. They’d agreed ahead of time that slowly warming up the zombie’s skin and encouraging blood flow to the areas they planned to brand would probably increase his sensitivity. With that in mind, Chandler got a bit of warmed massage oil and began to rub it into Joey’s buttcheeks, working away at knots of tension and occasionally dipping to the man’s sphincter for a tease. 

Joey squirmed and bit his lip, his hands clenched and he tried to arch into Chandler’s hands, he tried to look behind but the chain kept him facing forward, “So . . . do I get a s-”

“I did not say you could talk, Joseph,” Monica pulled one of the brands out and tested it on the tip of her tongue before putting it back, “Chandler, baby, did you forget puppy’s muzzle?” She leaned over to regard the zombie, “You remember puppy likes to bark a lot when he plays?” She sighed and picked up Joey’s muzzle, grabbing a handful of hair to tilt his head back and slip the gag bar into his mouth before locking it in place at the back of his head and clipping it to his collar, “That’s better.”

Chandler ducked his head shyly but did not cease his ministrations. “Sorry, Mommy,” he paused, teasing Joey’s sphincter with a bit more deliberation, “but I think puppy is ready for his tail.”

Monica walked around and smiled, “I think you’re right baby, well since you’re doing such a good job I can forgive skipping the muzzle step this time. Why don’t you help puppy with that while I make sure other things are ready too.” She crouched down and ran her hand over Joey’s back down to just above his tailbone, “I’ve got an idea for a lovely tramp stamp.”

Joey was drooling and panting, making soft noises as the muscles in his thighs and ass twitched excitedly. He dug his toes into the carpet where they could reach while Monica brought the crop onto his back, his head tilted back and he sighed, cock twitching in interest at the slight, almost ticklish sting.

Chandler retrieved a butt plug that was tapered on both ends and began to ease it through Joey’s sphincter, pausing and retreating slightly every time the zombie’s muscles tensed. He kept up a steady supply of oil and massage so that the intrusion was as pleasurable and therapeutic as possible. The tail was one of his favourite toys to use on Joey; a warlock friend of theirs had enchanted it to move with Joey’s mood when paired with the muzzle.

Joey breathed out and sighed as the plug settled inside, he tested it out and relaxed as it wagged, he looked about when Monica finished putting stripes across his back and plucked a brand out. 

Monica glanced up, “Chandler, I would move if I were you, this is very hot and Mommy would hate to burn you.” She moved around Joey to stand behind him, “Pet puppy won’t you? First one is always a little . . .  _ intense _ .”

The human easily slid around to his boyfriend’s head and knelt so their eyes were level with one another. A grin spread across his face as he scritched Joey’s scalp and smoothed hair out of his face. “I’m here, Jojo. You ready? Give us a nod or a shake.”

Joey looked at Chandler, his eyes whited out and glowing slightly, a string of drool fell to the floor and he nodded, making a desperate whimpering sound while trying to arch his back and push his head into Chandler’s hand.

“Ready?” Monica asked, watching as Joey’s ‘tail’ tucked between his legs and every inch of him quivered.

“He’s giving some mixed signals, but I think it’s mostly nerves,” Chandler answered after a moment of soothing the quivering mess of need in front of him. “Nerves and… maybe desperation? I may have put this off longer than I should have?”

Monica smiled and pressed the red-hot brand tip to Joey’s left asscheek and began drawing a spiral pattern, “Of course you didn’t know better, sweetling, and something tells me puppy just had an itch he didn’t know how to properly scratch. No one’s fault.”

Joey squealed as the brand touched his skin then his eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly, his cock throbbed and he thrashed slightly as instinct began to cloud his more human nature just enough to make him a little less verbal. He pushed his head into Chandler’s hand and rubbed against it, tail going upright now and wagging slightly.

“Who’s my good boy?” Chandler crooned, nuzzling into Joey’s hair. “Is my puppy a little pain slut? Hmm?”

Joey twitched and nodded, mumbling wordlessly into the muzzle and he looked up at Chandler, his eyes heavy lidded as Monica grabbed another brand to use on his other asscheek and he squealed again as there was a sizzle of the skin burning then he moaned louder. Joey’s fingernails extended slightly and he tried to push back into the brand, he looked at Chandler then squealed again as Monica spread his ass, pulled the tail out and pushed a brand into his asshole, “ **HHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH** !!”

Monica smiled, easing the tail back in, “Ooh, he liked that one. I’m going to finish up with his back then I think he’ll be wound up enough to need release. I think Mommy will need him to thank her properly as well.”

“Mmmm should I show him what proper thanks is first?” Chandler turned puppy-dog eyes he’d most certainly learned from falling victim to Joey and a million-watt smile on the vampiric domme. “Help him release and learn at the same time?”

Joey moaned and thrashed, his hips trying to get his cock to rub on something as Monica pressed two smaller brands to the small of his back then a third between them so that it read ‘CUM SLUT’ with a heart between the words and he smiled as best he could and sighed.

Monica put the brands back and walked to Chandler, hooking her finger through the first o-ring, pulling it to get Chandler up a bit before clipping a leash to the ring, “Of course, my sweet Bingy Bongy Baby Boy, show puppy how you thank Mommy for making you feel  _ so good _ and maybe she’ll play with you a bit.”

Chandler eagerly surged forward, careful not to brace himself with his hands.  _ This _ baby boy knew his Mommy preferred controlled independence. An untrained eye might have perceived hesitance, but the pair had a carefully honed ritual formed around ‘giving thanks’. He sunk his nose into her neatly manicured curls, gently blowing a steady current of air onto her sex even as his nose picked up the sweet notes of her arousal. Almost shyly, the tip of his tongue found her clit and teased its head with a nearly torturous gentleness. As the nub responded to his ministrations, he circled it with increasing forcefulness, precum dribbling out of his cock and chin running with her juices.

Joey’s eyes widened and his nose twitched slightly, he could smell Chandler, and he  _ ached  _ for the human’s cock as the tail rubbed and pushed on his burned asshole. He whined softly and tried to put his ass up higher in hopes to entice Chandler back to him.

Monica sighed and kept a tight hold on the leash, keeping the line short and taunt, she ground into Chandler a bit while she pet his hair, “Oh  _ yes,  _ that’s Mommy’s sweet boy, I think when you’re done breeding puppy, she’s going to let you use that thing on her.” She used the toe of her high-heel boot to lightly jostle Chandler’s erection, rubbing along the shaft lightly, “Would you like that, baby? Use your puppy then play with Mommy?”

Chandler keened against Monica’s clit, unable to form words to respond and trusting in his Mommy’s wisdom to take the noise as an emphatic affirmative.

There was a loud cracking sound as Joey pulled on the restraints, he whined softly and his finger and toenails clawed at the wood leaving deep gouges. 

Monica blinked then sighed, “I think puppy is getting impatient. Would you be a love and get his leash before he breaks one of Mommy’s favorite rigs?” she dropped Chandler’s leash then went over and started to undo Joey’s cuffs.

Chandler eased himself back to his feet and retrieved the steel coil leash they had picked out one Fall afternoon after Joey’s turn and recovery. “Puppy ready to play? I’m here, Jojo. Got your leash so you can play too.”

Joey nodded frantically as the heavy clip was put on the ring at the front of his collar and then the locking mechanism was twisted into place. Monica grabbed his wrists as she released them and carefully cuffed them behind his back then connected that to the chains on Joey’s collar with a piece of chain that split to attach on either side before his legs and middle were released. 

Monica helped Joey down to crouch on the balls of his feet on the floor, he was practically shaking as she reached down and gave the brands on his ass a few stripes with the crop then she slipped a ring onto his cock to the base, “Just in case we make him bleed too much, wouldn’t want him getting soft, hm?”

Chandler nodded, wide eyes locked on the ring. “If I’m breeding with puppy  ** _and_ ** playing with Mommy, we might need to use mine too.”

Monica walked around and stroked Chandler’s cheek and smiled, “That’s a lovely idea, my sweet little snack, can you put it on yourself or should Mommy do it?” She moved to the dresser and held up another ring to the light, this one had a little loop at the base with a bell charm hanging from it. The human whined and shifted a few inches toward her, Joey’s dangling loosely from one finger.Monica smiled and reached down, holding her hand out palm up until Chandler moved close enough to put his cock on it. She wrapped her fingers around the shaft and stroked it a few times, pulling the foreskin back and rubbing her thumb over the tip before easing the ring on until it was in place at the base. Monica flicked the little bell and gave his balls a squeeze, “There’s a good boy now go play with puppy while Mommy gets her corset off.”

A shiver coursed through his entire body before he was able to get Joey onto the bed and latched to the hard-point built into their bed frame. “Now  ** _I_ ** can be your tail, puppy,” he whispered against the nape of Joey’s neck, easing the tail from the zombie’s abused hole. “Mommy, do we have the cooling lube?”

“On the bedside table, sweetling,” Monica murmured as she undid the lacing and slipped the corset off, stroking her fingers over her now-free breasts and plucked at her nipples.

Joey carefully adjusted his position, putting most of his weight into his shoulders on the mattress as he spread his legs and lowered his hips to present for Chandler, his tongue hung out from under the gag bar, thick drool puddling under him and his sharp teeth were careful not to bite through his tongue or the bar but it was taking every last bit of his self-control to not just rip things apart.

Chandler coated a couple of fingers and ran them around Joey’s rim, humming happily as the zombie’s eyes fluttered. Slowly, he moved his fingers deeper, coating the rectal lining with soothing sensations until he brushed across Joey’s prostate.

Joey practically sobbed and spasmed, he felt like he was going to blow either his wad or the top of his skull off, but either way, it was going to be magnificent. He glanced to the side then sighed and began to thrust his ass back on Chandler’s fingers and unintelligible grunting and groaning spilled from his mouth.

Monica walked up behind Chandler and leaned on his shoulders, her hand reached down to idly tug and squeeze his cock while she watched, “Mm watching you boys play so sweet and nice makes Mommy  _ wet _ .” She slowly got on the bed and stretched out, grabbing the chain between Joey and the bed and lightly tugged on it while her other hand wandered down to pleasure herself, making Joey’s nose twitch curiously, “Hungry, puppy?”

He shook his head and the corner of his mouth twitched in a slight smile.  _ Not yet. _

Chandler panted, torn between collapsing into a weak, submissive puddle and claiming his puppy. Another twitch of Joey’s hips brought his focus crashing onto the man’s gleaming and desperate asshole.  _ Right _ . The human applied a gratuitous amount of lube to his own cock before lining up. “Breathe in, puppy.”

Monica watched in amusement as Joey did as he was told and Chandler bottomed out in one go. She knew the look that had flitted through the human’s eyes and that quivering, trembling, whimpering desire to be dominated was so distinct in Chandler, she could almost  _ taste  _ it. She stood and went to her line-up of toys and tools, “I think, my little Bingy Bongy Baby Boy, that you don’t want to be Mommy’s top tonight, but that’s alright, Mommy knows what you’d like.” Monica turned around and the vampire was holding a rather impressive strap-on that she easily fitted in place and she picked up a tube of lubricant, “How does that sound?”

Chandler’s eyes widened at her words, and his head whipped around to see what toy she’d picked up. His hips picked up an already punishing pace as a litany of ‘yes’, ‘please’, ‘Mommy’, and ‘good boy’ slipped from his lips. Despite his distraction, muscle memory ensured that at least every four desperate thrusts hit Joey’s prostate.

“I thought so.” Monica knelt on the bed behind Chandler and began easing lubed fingers into his asshole until he was even more of a sloppy mess, “My my, perhaps Mommy should do this more often? Is your puppy not a good top? That’s alright, he seems more than happy where he is.” She lightly smacked Joey’s asscheek before she ran her hand up to stroke one of Chandler’s nipples, “Now, be a good boy and hold still so Mommy’s cock doesn’t go in too fast. Show Mommy how good you can be for her.”

Chandler stilled almost immediately, trembling slightly with the effort, but managed to avoid tensing his lower half any more than necessary to keep his cock sheathed inside Joey. “Yes, Mommy.”

“Oh what a good boy!” Monica praised, kissing Chandler’s neck as she held the dildo’s base and carefully eased it into his anus which took considerably less effort than one would think. “Such a sloppy, sweet little sub, aren’t you? Yes, you are, you are such a good boy, Chandler!”

The human keened--something between a whine at the effort of staying still and bliss at finally being  ** _filled_ ** . “Love you, Mommy. Love you. Move now?”

“Oh yes, baby boy, make puppy feel good while Mommy works her cock in you.” Monica thrust forward, gripping Chandler’s hips tightly, her long nails digging in.

Joey trembled and whined, tears welling up in his eyes as the deep pain began mounting to the point of almost being unbearable but  _ shit _ , he could  _ feel  _ it and he needed to feel anything at all. He tilted his head back and groaned loudly.

Chandler rocked back and forth, slowly fucking himself on the dildo with every thrust out of Joey. Once he’d established a good rhythm, Monica met and maintained it. The human’s hands roamed Joey’s body in a mostly aimless fashion, occasionally gripping tight when Monica’s thrust was particularly hard. Eventually, a fleeting thought,  _ I think I sweat enough for both my undead loves _ , he started giggling through the moans and begging he thought  ** _might _ ** be slipping from his mouth.

Monica cocked an eyebrow, she grabbed the leash and pulled it back, smirking as she gave Chandler’s ass a few hard thrusts, “Is something funny, sweetling? What are you giggling about?”

“I’m  _ hnng _ the only _ ahhh _ being in this,” a high pitched squeal escaped before he continued, “bed who  _ oh yes sweet fucking godMommy _ sweats.”

Monica blinked then laughed and kissed Chandler’s jaw under his ear, “You’re so silly, Chandler, Mommy’s  _ mmh _ Mommy’s  _ close _ , baby, so  _ close _ .” she reached down and ran her fingernails up Chandler’s thigh, “Maybe Mommy needs to give you a bath after, puppy will definitely need one.”

Joey made an inhuman noise and his hips snapped forward and back onto Chandler, there was a loud grinding sound then he howled as his hips and spine separated as he came, his body’s limits reached, he whined and strained as his legs went out from under him and he collapsed, he gurgled and managed to get out some semblance of ‘I’m hungry!’ as the glowing of his eyes started to fade.

Chandler pulled out immediately, unconscious of the fact that he’d suddenly bottom out on Monica’s strap-on. He keened, pressing to somehow get impossibly closer even as his eyes drooped and his head came to rest on Joey’s back. “Mommy…”

Monica smiled and nuzzled the sweaty strands of hair at the nape of the human’s neck, “I know, sweet boy, I know.” She reached around and grabbed onto Chandler’s cock, squeezing the head lightly as she sped up her hips. Her own orgasm built and she angled her thrusts to pummel Chandler’s prostate, “I know you want to come on Mommy’s cock like a good boy should. Just relax and Mommy will get you there.”

Chandler nodded, mouth looking for something to suck and eventually settling for a thumb, tension seeping from his pores with every brush of his prostate. Occasionally, he’d whimper or moan, but the man was floating in bliss and need.

Monica used her vampire strength to lift Chandler and move them to the head of the bed with him in her lap, she offered him a breast instead and thrust up into him, “That’s it, what a good boy, looks like you screwed the soul out of puppy too.” She cradled Chandler’s head with one hand while the other worked at squeezing and rubbing his balls.

Chandler’s cock weeped, coating their bellies in precum until, finally, it began to spurt and trickle despite the ring still squeezing his base.

Monica hissed and leaned forward to lightly bite Chandler’s neck as she finished. The vampire drank some of Chandler’s blood and continued to thrust up into him. The human squirmed a bit in her lap, as desperate for the high her fangs could give him as he was to chase the sweet, torturous release a good milking always gave.

“That’s it . . . “ Monica bit again in a different spot, drank some then bit again all while her hips moved up into Chandler while he suckled away, his eyes almost closed much to her satisfaction, “Poor little thing, you needed this as much as Joey, didn’t you? Silly things never ask for what they want, must be part of formerly or currently being human, hm?” Another bite, light drinking and then the wound was sealed with a swipe of her tongue.

Some amount of time later, Chandler’s cock ceased its weeping, and his breathing calmed. His body stilled--relaxed but wary of too much movement against his now over-sensitive prostate.

Monica eased Chandler off her lap and the strap on then she went about undoing both of Chandler and Joey’s various restraints, she left the human’s collar in place though and arranged them both onto their backs. She undressed, rolling the pants off after kicking her boots into a corner. She made quick work of cleaning them both and bundling them under the covers. Joey was literally dead to the world, his chest rising and falling once in a while being the only indicator he was still somewhat alive. The vampire smiled and sat on the edge of the bed after putting everything away, “Chandler, darling, Mommy is going to get you some water and put the brains out for Joey. Can you sit up a bit?”

Chandler whined but made a concentrated effort to sit, only managing a slightly elevated lounge. “Mommy stay? Cuddles?”

Monica put a bowl of cow brains near the bed and held out a glass of water, “Two hands, like a big boy. Of course I will stay.”

Suitably soothed, Chandler took the water, bringing it to his mouth for small but steady sips, eyes still droopy and content.

Monica slid into the bed after setting the glass aside and grunted as Chandler immediately plastered himself into her side, “Alright, you can suck on them if you want but no teeth. Joey looks about dead too but-”

Joey grunted and flopped an arm over Chandler but didn’t really move beyond a weak thumbs-up. The human managed to hand the half-gone water back to Monica before sucking a nipple back into his mouth and drifting off to sleep.

Monica sighed and settled into the pillows, idly stroking Chandler’s hair then Joey’s, “You two are some needy, needy boys.”

“You . . . like . . . it . . . “ Joey mumbled, “Thanks . . . by . . . the . . . way . . . “

Monica smirked and gave his ass a smack making the zombie grunt, “No worries, brains in the bowl for when you can move again.”

“Pop . . . my . . . fucking . . . spine . . . back . . . in . . . place . . . first . . . “

“You talk agonizingly slow when you’re sated.”

“Fuck . . . you . . . “

“You wish.”


End file.
